


【FF14|于桑】家有麻烦（END）

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *1.0前，十几岁的于里昂热和桑克瑞德捏造





	【FF14|于桑】家有麻烦（END）

【1】

踩上莱韦耶勒尔主宅的门垫那一刻，桑克瑞德瞪着门上的家徽，上一秒深吸进肺腑的一口气突然硌在胸中没能喘出来，只能像被人戳了一针似地泄掉，抬手敲了敲门扉。

门扇开了条缝，探出半张脸来。

“……那个……”

桑克瑞德呆了几秒才认出那双护目镜。

“于里昂热，你怎么这么高了？”

“造物主的心情使然……精灵族发育较晚，却不是不发育。”15岁的于里昂热将门完全打开，侧过身让桑克瑞德进入大宅的走廊。要说高，其实他还是比桑克瑞德矮半个头。只是桑克瑞德能回北洋的机会变少了，久不相见对对方的变化才产生了夸张的反应。

“你是否未将今日抵达萨雷安的信息告知老师……他同穆恩布瑞达一道前往议会了。”于里昂热领着桑克瑞德走到前厅，向他伸出手，“请将行李给我，我去请管家帮你准备房间。”

“噢不用不用。”桑克瑞德轻车熟路地找了张椅子坐下，免得让在海上十多天船程沾染来的污渍弄脏了沙发，“等会我自己过去，上次的小房间就好。”

“说来不巧，上次的小房间已经被管家填进了别的杂物。”

于里昂热平淡地说，“因为……阿尔菲诺少爷和阿莉塞小姐的日常用品，已然山积。”精灵少年信手一指，桑克瑞德便看到摞在前厅角落里的一堆零件。定睛再看，那堆零件还有桑克瑞德认识的，里面包括路易索瓦做来打发时间的微型天球仪和魔法人偶部件，乃至自己上次从乌尔达哈回北洋带来的轮砂机。当然，它们都被拆得七零八落，其手法之凌厉，凶手的聪颖天分可见一斑。

“这是阿尔菲诺少爷拆的，还是阿莉塞小姐？”桑克瑞德捻起那个轮砂机的碎片，哭笑不得。那是他带给老师用作天球仪参考的，没想到连着老师的天球仪一起牺牲了。

“阿莉塞小姐居多。”

于里昂热站在桑克瑞德身后，手里的茶壶飘散出果香。

“这是下午泡好的果茶……管家费心迎合老师的口味，加有足量的糖浆。没想到甜点还未出炉，老师就去议会了。”

“啊啊，谢谢。吃了快半个月的鱼干，我觉得自己也要变成鱼干了。”

“需要甜点吗？”

“好啊。是什么？”

“罗兰莓牛油蛋糕。”想了想，于里昂热又补充道，“已经把老师和穆恩布瑞达的份留好了。”

“谢谢！啊……我现在嘴里还有新薯煎饼的味道，好久没吃老师家的甜品了。”

“那就请稍待片刻。”

桑克瑞德回到桌边，手撑着下巴看着于里昂热走出前厅，又看看角落里那堆散落的零件。

“说起来，阿尔菲诺少爷和阿莉塞小姐该有两岁了吧……能这么精确地拆掉老师的天球仪，想必是继承了老师的聪慧啊。”

去年萨雷安实行大撤退后，桑克瑞德从摩杜纳的战场返回北洋，第一次见到刚满一岁的、路易索瓦的孙子孙女。轮廓几乎是同个模子里倒腾出来，不，本身就是同卵双胞胎的阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞，还在襁褓中就展现出他们可谓命定的不凡。

他们的母亲若是在下午茶时阅读，阿尔菲诺会安静地望着书本——从双胞胎出生起就跟着路易索瓦老师的于里昂热对桑克瑞德说。

才向世界说你好不到一年就经历大撤退的孩子啊……能顺利长大就好了。

桑克瑞德对着那些零件眯起眼，不知不觉中打起了瞌睡。

他是被一股非人的气息惊醒的。凭着武者的直觉，他一睁眼就迅速执刀转向那股气息的源头，但一瞬间他就被某种选择性的失衡打乱了阵脚。

不久前才转变了单手剑和双剑的套路，桑克瑞德本能地用了双剑的起手，却由于训练的惯性，另一只手摸了个空。

“它没有恶意，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热的声音从另一侧传来，仔细听便能认出他的镇定之下隐隐透出点失落，“你们该是旧识，它想与你打声招呼。”

“什么？”

桑克瑞德刻意胡乱抹了把脸掩饰自己起手失误的尴尬，忽然被脚边蹭过来的暖意吓了一跳。

“这、这是……啊呀。”他认出了那道橙色的暖光，“是你啊。”

已然成型的召唤兽摇摇尾巴，原地跳了一下似乎是表示桑克瑞德认出自己的欣喜。桑克瑞德收起武器蹲下去摸了摸它的头顶，笑了起来。

“以太的流动非常稳定，而且看上去比利姆萨·罗敏萨秘术师行会的召唤兽大多了。你这么厉害了啊，于里昂热。”

“耗费了不少精力才做到这一步，与老师相比……我还差得很远。”于里昂热把盘子端上桌，揭开铁盖，蛋糕的香气立即在前厅飘荡，“光是使之稳定形态，就用去了两个星期。”

“还是很厉害嘛！”桑克瑞德顺着召唤兽的背脊一路抚摸下去，然后捏了捏它的尾巴，“谢谢你啊，你救了我的命。”

于里昂热听到这句话，趁桑克瑞德不注意而扭过头去望着窗外。窗外日头正好，耳边是白发的少年和召唤兽玩闹得不亦乐乎的声音，好像他们最初见面的时刻一点也不千钧一发性命攸关，而今再相遇也是普天和睦人间太平，桑克瑞德没有在萨纳兰亲眼目睹阿拉米格的惨状，海克特姐妹没有失去她们的家乡。

“好了，于里昂热。别总想着那些事情。”

不知什么时候，桑克瑞德回到了他的椅子上，怀抱着召唤兽品尝蛋糕。他还试图给召唤兽喂一口，被精灵慌忙阻止。

“我还没问它叫什么名字呢，是女孩子嘛？”

“以太生物，无性无名。”

“啊？你总不能在呼唤它、指派它去战斗的时候说，‘去，召唤兽，给我把那只魔物吃掉’吧？”桑克瑞德模仿冒险者在战斗中的狠煞面貌，想想这跟于里昂热儒雅的气质完全对不上号，连忙又吃了两口蛋糕，“万一有很多很多秘术师跟你一起战斗，谁分得出谁么？”

“正常来讲，召唤兽只辨识召唤者的以太，听取唯一一个人的命令。嗯……不过你说的也有道理。”

“是吧！”

召唤兽好奇地看着两人，在于里昂热向它招手的时候跳下桑克瑞德的膝盖，绕到精灵身边，以一种乖巧的姿态坐下。

“它自琥珀中诞生。”于里昂热低头看着它，“除此以外，我联想不到可以为之命名的缘由。”

“琥珀啊……”

“原本我解读的矿石有许多种。但最终共鸣效果最好的只有琥珀。”

“萨纳兰的琥珀原石资源非常丰富啊。等等……”

“嗯……”

于里昂热点点头。

“用的正是你从萨纳兰寄回来的矿石样本。”

“咦！那个不是给老师用的嘛！”

“另外两个样本由于老师用力过猛，不幸损耗。老师认为我解读矿石所用的以太量适中，所以将剩下的这一个交给了我。”

“哎，老师也会犯这种错误！”

“老师也是人……犯错是在所难免的啊。”

桑克瑞德咬着叉子笑得接不上气，在于里昂热一脸认真递来茶杯时更加控制不住笑声，险些从椅子上翻下去。

精灵和琥珀兽同时不解地望着他。

“请问……是什么事情这么有趣？”

“不不，没什么。只是觉得……”桑克瑞德擦掉眼角笑出来的泪水，“很开心。”

“因为老师犯错而开心么？”

“啊啊。怎么说呢，就是……因为老师‘会犯错’而开心吧。”少年转着手中的杯子，笑容渐渐落下去，若有所思地说，“艾欧泽亚的事情繁琐而且——算了。”

“——若想看老师‘人类’的一面，”于里昂热知道他吞在肚子里的话是什么，不去说破，“等他回来，与阿尔菲诺少爷和阿莉塞小姐相处时，你还能看到更多。”

桑克瑞德吃惊地瞪大眼睛：“真的？”

“嗯。”

就在此时，前厅门口出现了两个小小的身影。

“于里昂热，那是谁？”女孩子率先问道，比起一旁淡然而立的男孩子，她的眼神更加明亮一些，也不觉得自己发音尚不完全而羞于说话。

“这一位……也是老师的学生哦，阿莉塞小姐。”

“谁啦？”

“叫我桑克瑞德就好，阿莉塞小姐。这边的是阿尔菲诺少爷吗？”

“哥哥不爱说话啦。”阿莉塞一溜小跑到桌前，“蛋糕，我要。”

“有多的叉子，请拿好。”

“阿莉塞刚刚才吃过两块蛋糕啊。”

“有什么关系嘛！哥哥就‘喜翻’告状。”

“是‘喜欢’，阿莉塞小姐……不，阿尔菲诺少爷不是告状，他在为您食用甜品的分量过多而忧心。”

阿莉塞嘟着嘴转向桑克瑞德。两岁孩子的言语都这么流畅了么，桑克瑞德想着，冷不丁被阿莉塞的小手戳了膝盖。

“礼物，给我。”

“阿莉塞，好没礼貌。”

女孩冲着哥哥做了个鬼脸。

“‘小七’！于里昂热，哥哥他在厨房里说，新来的大哥哥给爷爷‘基’过好东西，回来可定有礼物的！”

“是‘小气’、‘邮寄’和‘肯定’。”

“礼物！”

桑克瑞德憋着笑，一边应着好好好一边把自己的包裹拽到身边拆开。

“这个不能碰，不好意思，这是武器。”他小心地把包里练习用的剑拿得离阿莉塞远一点，翻找着合适孩子的礼物，“这个，你觉得怎么样？”

他掏出一团绿色的物体，那是模仿铜铃山里常见的软泥怪做出来的模型，放在采矿工行会给新手上课用的。

“它会动吗？”

“会哦。”桑克瑞德的掌心托着模型，注入了一点以太，模型就蠕动起来，“等以太消耗完它就不会动了。”

“噢！”

女孩接过模型凑近脸前仔细看了一会儿，然后将模型翻了个底朝天，精准地在底部一个不起眼的按钮上抠了一下。

“我知道了！”她拿着那个模型一溜烟跑出了前厅。原本在琥珀兽旁边盯着妹妹的阿尔菲诺不等桑克瑞德找出给自己的礼物，几步就跟了出去。

“……按照阿莉塞小姐的个性，”于里昂热这才出声说，“大概半小时后，那个模型就被拆开了。”

“没关系，反正送给她了。来，这是你的。”

桑克瑞德从包裹中挖出一个小包递了过去，看到精灵露出意外的神情时，自己也觉得意外。

“怎么了，给朋友带礼物不是应该的嘛？”

“不、只是……”于里昂热接过仔细扎好的软包，解开上面的绳结时为绳结不复完美而轻叹，“我从没有送过礼物……给你。”

“你好好念书吧，这种事以后再说都不迟啊！”

于里昂热展开手指，一副打磨无瑕的黄褐色镜片在他掌中倒映着柔软的窗帘。

“你看，那副护目镜你也戴了好久，镜片早该换了。”桑克瑞德搔搔后脑，“乌尔达哈的雕金技术可是很出名的。”

“谢谢。”

于里昂热摘下他的护目镜，弯起眼睛。

“还有，或许说得迟了……欢迎回来，桑克瑞德。”

“啊啊。我回来啦。”

【2】

“这么说，最后还是回到乌尔达哈了吗。”

路易索瓦轻轻地抚摸着趴在自己膝头睡着了的阿莉塞的头发，将看着孙女时的慈爱眼神转到桑克瑞德身上。

“现在暂且还是跟上层打交道，沙蝎的领导者给女王建言，对我很不信任。”桑克瑞德回答，“倒是近卫队跟我很合得来……不过近卫队的话语权不强。我在等女王的决定，如果能跟她当面交谈的话……”

“按照乌尔达哈目前的局势，女王才是真正缺少话语权的那一位。”

桑克瑞德沉思着表示赞成。

“或许我不擅长这种外交手腕，被赶出乌尔达哈那次也够丢脸的。”

“那不是你的错，毕竟你刚到那边，对潜在的势力还不了解。更何况……本国对我们几乎完全不支持，贤人的身份作用不大。”

桑克瑞德不自觉地用手捂住了自己的脖子。

“我没有雅·修特拉那么厉害……”

“人与人是不同的，即便雅·修特拉去了乌尔达哈，也未必能应付得了。根据你的报告，乌尔达哈显然比利姆萨·罗敏萨危险得多，而你临机应变的能力是大家有目共睹的。”路易索瓦摇摇头，抱起孙女让她在床上躺好，“桑克瑞德，对自己的长短处有充足的认知并妥善地利用它们，哪怕短处也能利用上……亦是人之所以强大的一个要素。”

“谢谢老师。”

“你辛苦了……”

在桑克瑞德起身道晚安时，路易索瓦又补充了一句：“上回我们在乌尔达哈吃的那种小饼干，我拜托厨房仿照着配方做了一次。”

桑克瑞德歪过头想了想，在记忆的角落中找出去年路易索瓦与他从阿拉米格转到乌尔达哈那天，在城里吃过的黑魔法师形状的生姜饼干。

“阿莉塞很喜欢这种饼干，但是厨房做不出原本的口味。”路易索瓦的眼神中流露出寄托给一件琐事的希望光彩，“等阿莉塞长大后，能在艾欧泽亚吃上正宗的生姜饼干就好了。”

桑克瑞德的手搭在门把上，安静地站了一会儿。

“一定可以的，老师。那样的艾欧泽亚……一定存在。”

【3】

于里昂热正在书桌边等着桑克瑞德结束同老师的交谈。

因为莱韦耶勒尔的大宅彻底被双胞胎的私有物品占了个满怀，桑克瑞德不得不跟于里昂热挤在同一个房间里度过他在萨雷安暂留的日子。

桑克瑞德本人倒是无所谓，接受训练的过程中他也跟别的人一块住过，再往前追溯，以天为被以地为床的童年里，他可以说睡过利敏萨·罗敏萨地下街的每一个流浪者。

但桑克瑞德走进于里昂热房间的时候，精灵还是从他脸上看出了点局促。

“要不，我睡地板吧？”

“虽然我不知……你如此建议的初衷，不过出于朋友的立场，我建议你还是不要这样为好。”于里昂热合上梅萨亚预言诗笔记，“阿莉塞小姐可能会在你睡觉的时候，进入这个房间。”

万一桑克瑞德过高的警觉性不小心伤到阿莉塞就麻烦了——精灵想这么说，但他还打算提醒一下，阿莉塞会踢到横在地板上的任何东西。最麻烦的是，阿莉塞也许是故意去踢的，这有过先例——于里昂热曾经熬夜看书，裹着外套就在地摊上睡着了，结果半夜睡不着的阿莉塞闯进屋里后，出于恶作剧的心理，照着于里昂热抬腿就是一发膝击。

假如她对桑克瑞德也这么做，又恰好对上桑克瑞德的条件反射性防御……那后果不堪设想。

“诶——这听起来跟阿希莉雅好像啊。”

桑克瑞德脱掉上衣和半指手套，摘去挂在腰带上的刀鞘和扣带，环顾了四周后，在于里昂热无声的示意下放置在床头。

“阿希莉雅小姐现在……”

“有人在照顾她，大体上都好。不过她的身份非常微妙，在本人不知情的时候，说不定会被我们还没发现的间谍盯上。”桑克瑞德摸着自己的下巴，没注意到于里昂热的目光直接锁定在他肋下一道浅浅的新疤上，“我在考虑给她找个新的身份……不知道乌尔达哈还有没有人能帮我这个忙。”

“照顾她的人能保护她吗？”

“不太能。所以我挺担心的，真要有个万一，她们俩都很难保护自己。”

“你呢？”于里昂热指了指他的疤痕。

“嗯？啊，你说这个。”桑克瑞德低下头，“练习剑术的时候，不小心被盾磕了一下。”

于里昂热仔细看了几眼，觉得那不该是盾击的痕迹，不过他没去说破。

“唯一能让人放心的是，阿希莉雅很坚强，即使经历了那么多事……她在学习挖矿，希望借此养活自己。我寄回来的样本大部分都是她挖到的。”

但有时候她不太亲近我，是不是因为我不如芙·拉敏亲切呢……桑克瑞德苦恼地低声喃着。

“不会的，你需要时间之神为你积淀与她的感情。”

“时间啊。”

他换了个姿势，盘腿坐在地毯上。

“幸好她还会跟我说一些在矿脉上的发现，在我了解萨纳兰地区的时候非常有帮助。”

“这一点与阿莉塞小姐相同。我认为这是她亲近你的表现之一……阿莉塞小姐经常向我展示她拆解老师的道具后得到的大发现。”

“看得出来。我想她肯定把那个软泥怪拆完了。”

“正如你所料。然而，阿尔菲诺少爷更善于把握物品的结构。”于里昂热拿起一支两根手指长的金属杆，“这是魔法大学里……测试学生释放法术所消耗以太是否稳定的平衡杆。我应阿尔菲诺少爷的请求，将它带回这里……阿莉塞小姐拆完后，阿尔菲诺少爷将它重新组装了起来。”

“他们只有两岁耶？”

“他们确实做到了……这大约是世界多重奇妙的一小部分。”于里昂热的嘴角不自觉地翘起一个求知者在航海中获得成吨古书宝藏的满足角度，“比起惊喜于他们的聪慧和天分，造物主给了更大的礼包……这个平衡杆，被阿尔菲诺少爷组装成了能够驱使魔法人偶自主行动的部件。”

桑克瑞德吃惊地咂咂嘴：“你让我觉得自己是个傻瓜。”

“不，或许亲眼见到智慧之种破土发芽，才是真正的乐趣。当时……少爷和小姐用这根平衡杆的拆解和重组作为比赛。可想而知，阿尔菲诺少爷取得了胜利。”

“裁判是谁？”

于里昂热的表情塌了一点。

“是我……”

“那你还不被阿莉塞小姐念一天啊？”

“的确……自那以后，阿莉塞小姐经常要求我为她与兄长的比赛做裁判，但是……”

“全都是阿尔菲诺少爷赢？”

“大部分……除了跑步和跳远之类的运动类比赛。”

“然后你就给阿莉塞小姐留下了‘偏袒哥哥’的坏印象。”

于里昂热闷闷地同意了这个说法。

“最严重的一次，阿莉塞小姐两天不愿意跟我说话。”

“那你说说，你为什么判阿尔菲诺少爷赢？”

“若是知识的理解与掌握，还有举一反三的精神……是阿尔菲诺少爷比阿莉塞小姐更出色。”

“那我知道了，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德说，“你只是太老实了。”他坐正了一点，回想着阿莉塞的样子，“而阿莉塞小姐则是比较要强。但她不会记恨你的。心中记恨着谁的人的眼神，我见过。”

“……”

“阿希莉雅……以前就有过那种眼神。没有任何人希望这种眼神出现在一个孩子身上。而老师，我相信他更不可能教出仅仅因为长处与哥哥不同就迁怒给他人的孩子。”

话音刚落，桑克瑞德就打了个大大的喷嚏。

“该不会是哪个美女想我了吧……”他搓着鼻头，却一个不防被于里昂热蒙头罩上一张薄被，紧接着魔法的光芒在小屋里充盈，照得屋中层层堆叠的书籍影线斑斓。

“……这跟你以前在迦巴勒图书馆用的那屋子真像。”桑克瑞德愣愣地接住跳进他怀里的琥珀兽，憋了好几秒才开口。

“大撤退前我归还了里面所有的书，但还是有一部分留在了殖民都市。雅·修特拉小姐前阵子回来探访了本国图书馆的禁书库，抱怨过少了许多资料。”于里昂热转过身，将梅萨亚预言诗的笔记换成《亚拉戈机械与魔法统和导论》，翻开时书本的封面发出一声金属的轻响。

桑克瑞德见精灵开始翻书，自觉地闭上嘴巴陪琥珀兽玩了一会儿。

但第二天阿莉塞轻手轻脚跑来找于里昂热时，两人没按计划睡在床上，反而各自枕着好几本书，围着缩成一团的琥珀兽在席地而眠。阿莉塞没见过光着上身的男性的睡相，冲着那具肚皮上仍摊开放着两本册子的身体瞪了半天眼睛，最后喊着“爷爷说你们这样会感冒”，往于里昂热身上踢了一脚。

【4】

后来于里昂热有好几次在接到桑克瑞德的通讯时听见彼端传来阿希莉雅的声音。他能听出阿希莉雅抱怨桑克瑞德越来越罗嗦，但并没有真正讨厌桑克瑞德的意思。

听上去两人真的成了朋友，尽管隔着五岁的年龄差距。于里昂热放心了许多，关掉通讯珠后就不得不面对聪明到刁钻的阿莉塞。

有一天桑克瑞德接过来的通讯里充斥着沮丧，那种沮丧强烈到于里昂热仿佛可以透过通讯珠看到萨纳兰乌云密布的天空。

“开始有人追求敏菲利亚了。”

“……”

这不是一件好事么，于里昂热心想。

“怎么会是好事呢！她才14岁啊！”

“容我直言，桑克瑞德。你13岁的时候……”

“能一样么！”桑克瑞德嚷嚷，“而且他们肯定都不怀好意。敏菲利亚总能挖到材质很棒的矿石，把采矿行会里好几个专业开山工都比下去了。我怀疑他们是嫉妒，想借追求她的机会搞到点独家秘技什么的。”

该表扬桑克瑞德作为谍报人员的警惕性足够高了呢，还是该质疑他把自己的技能用错了地方呢……于里昂热为难起来。

“你那边有没有女孩子追求你啊？毕竟长得不差，学习又好，人气绝对不低的……”

“我不太在意……”

“虽然我不喜欢用阴谋论去揣测女孩子的用心，但这就跟敏菲利亚的情况很相似啊！她才一脚踏进青春的大门，花花世界向她展露珠光宝气的双臂，乌尔达哈又是个金光灿烂的城市，万一她被人骗了怎么办啊？”

“我相信你在她身边，不会发生这种事。”

“可她不愿意听我的。”

“我是否可以猜测，因为你对敏菲利亚小姐干涉过多？”

“没有！我最多就是把跟她约会的男人都调查了一遍……”

于里昂热实在不想戳穿对方，有一回自己发去通讯联络时正巧赶上桑克瑞德到敏菲利亚的约会地点捣乱。桑克瑞德当时不知道自己的通讯珠已经接通，所有故意在敏菲利亚四周拥着女性调情的话语和插嘴少女与其他男性对话的声音全部收入精灵的耳中。

还有一次桑克瑞德是真的很慌张，慌张到于里昂热以为敏菲利亚遇到了危险。

“敏菲利亚这段时间，很容易生气。”

“是否碰到了不顺心的事情？”

“平常都没什么，就是说着说着突然就暴躁起来。这不像她的脾气……”

于里昂热回过头，阿莉塞还为刚刚结束的与哥哥的背书比赛而气鼓鼓戳着蛋糕。

“相信我，平常的敏菲利亚很温和的。”桑克瑞德听上去为此十分忧虑，“我去请教了芙·兰敏，结果她只是笑，不愿意回答我。于里昂热，你说我是不是在对女孩子的技巧上退步了啊？”

“就我所知，敏菲利亚小姐是早已看穿了你对女孩子的技巧。所以请你承认……那些手段对她是无效的。”

“我怎么感觉你比我更擅长这种事……”

“请问你指什么事？”

“这样吧，你快帮我咨询一下穆恩布瑞达或者雅·修特拉。伊达也可以啊！虽说我觉得伊达不那么像女孩子就对了……”

“刚刚那句话，我将如实转告。”

“不不不，等等啊于里昂热！我会被伊达打死的！”

【5】

再后来于里昂热也碰到了麻烦。

“这听起来好像是阿莉塞小姐在吃你的醋。”

桑克瑞德听完于里昂热的陈述后，冷静地做出了结论。

“你的结论让我难以理解……阿莉塞小姐才不到六岁，何来吃醋一说？”

“你比我清楚，她有多粘老师。”桑克瑞德在通讯珠那头哼哼唧唧地坏笑起来，“而你为了调查预言诗，经常随老师外出，她既见不到老师也见不到你，当然会不高兴。”

“正常来讲，长久别离后再相见，不应是喜悦才对么……”

“于里昂热啊，阿莉塞小姐可是女孩子！”

“你是想说，女孩子心思不好琢磨……可阿莉塞小姐她……”

“她才不到六岁，我知道。但她的心智比同龄的孩子高出一大截吧？我跟她这个年纪的时候，都已经会看着大人的脸色猜出他们身上有没有钱了。”

“……”

“你果然不擅长应付女孩子啊。等你有机会来艾欧泽亚，我教你吧。”

“好。”

这么干脆的回答反倒令桑克瑞德一时不知怎么接话。

“你不是正准备毕业考试吗？”

但于里昂热已经道了声再联系挂断了通讯，留下青年拎着通讯珠一头雾水。

“我是不是逗他太过头了……”桑克瑞德瞪着手中的通讯珠自言自语道。

“我不知道你是不是逗那位先生太过头。”敏菲利亚在一旁发出轻巧的嘲笑，“我只感觉有股酸味儿漂洋过海都能闻到。”

桑克瑞德赶忙收起通讯珠，面向这个出落得婷婷大方的少女。

“我算是明白为什么最后我不用担心你约会的事情了。”桑克瑞德无奈地摊开手，“假如乌尔达哈有能够说得过你的男人，请务必介绍给我认识。”

“啊啦。整个乌尔达哈最为口舌生花的男人不才刚刚被自己的朋友噎得只能干瞪眼吗？我反而更想认识那一位呢。”

“……你总有一天会见到他的。当然以他的性子，不太可能作为‘男性’与你相见就是了……”

“是我错觉吗？似乎有新的酸味儿冒出来了哦。”

不再为敏菲利亚可能被居心不良的男人骗走而担心的桑克瑞德露出了苦笑。以她的敏锐，能骗得到她的男人大概还没出生吧。可是这种敏锐招呼到自己身上时，桑克瑞德还是忍不住心中的慌乱。

“你在接通讯的时候，眼神都不太一样了。”敏菲利亚抱着胳膊说，“如果你追女人时的态度和别人追我时的态度差不多的话，那你特别对待的这个人又是谁，我真的很想看看啊。”

“咳咳，这个以后再说。今天你不是有事找我吗？”

再过不到一年就要步入成年范畴的敏菲利亚没有介意桑克瑞德强行转移开的话题。她很了解从童年变故后就不时出现在身边守护和关照着自己的青年，早就习惯了他按压着心事的个性。

“是的……我不敢跟拉敏说，我怕她担心。我觉得找你商量一下可能比较合适，因为你在一些奇怪的事情上挺有经验的。”

“奇怪的事是指什么啊……”

敏菲利亚咬了一下嘴唇，踌躇了半晌才一字一顿地说道：“我……‘看到了过去’。”

【6】

明明清楚桑克瑞德是有心事才发了通讯，于里昂热却对青年闭口不谈到底什么地方出了问题而毫无头绪。

这在几年来还是第一次，桑克瑞德似乎有话说不出口，只是东一搭西一搭没边没际地聊着一些工作的话题。

于里昂热的手指按紧了通讯珠，好像这样他就能听出青年含在喉咙中的讯息。

但他触摸到了自己新加诸的刺青。

“我忘了说，恭喜你加入贤人的行列。”不等于里昂热将这个消息说出口，桑克瑞德先提及了这件事，“我从老师那里得知的时候正在调查别的事情，所以这声祝贺迟了两个月吧。不好意思啊。”

“不必介怀……两个月的调查，是不是帝国在乌尔达哈有了新的行动？”

“不，是敏菲利亚的事情。”

桑克瑞德想了想，又用祝贺的礼物糊弄了过去。

不再是从前对敏菲利亚交往对象的瞎操心，桑克瑞德轻描淡写的那句话似乎有种如临大敌的分量。

“桑克瑞德，如果是关系到我们正在进行的计划的事，我希望你不要对我隐瞒。”

“啊啊……我也不是有意隐瞒，但我得先跟老师确认一下。”

顿了顿后，青年还是犹犹豫豫地补充。

“假如我的推测是正确的……于里昂热？”

“我在。”

“那么……你能来一趟乌尔达哈吗？”

于里昂热看了看在院子里练习剑术的阿莉塞，脑中居然想的是桑克瑞德要向他介绍搭讪技巧的事。等桑克瑞德认真起来发出邀请，他反而拿不准该如何回答。

“是需要我帮你——”

“没错。”

这下于里昂热真的只有用沉默来表达他的缺乏底气了。桑克瑞德切断通讯后，精灵还有点儿恍惚，就跟穆恩布瑞达天天念着要做路易索瓦老师的学生，真到了通过考试的那天她还觉得自己在做梦一样。

答应，顺理成章，无可厚非，这是来自同伴的请求，却恰恰避开了另一种意味。

不答应，略显唐突，载满遗憾，完全可以解释为这是依托尊师安排后做出的决定，却绝不是他的本意。

前后难顾，左右失衡。

“有——破——绽——！”

趁着于里昂热耽于思索，练完剑术的阿莉塞悄悄接近精灵，猛然一跃，双手从于里昂热的背后搂住了他的脖子。

“在想什么，都不理我了。”

“阿、阿莉塞小姐，请下来……这样我无法为您拿茶点。”

“茶点我自己能拿。老实交代，在想啥呢？”

女孩用了个不晓得从哪里听来的一个“不优雅”的指代，于里昂热不禁为此挑起眉毛。

“比起追问我的想法，阿莉塞小姐，您是从哪听到‘啥’这个说法的？”

“无关紧要啦。”

阿莉塞恶作剧地抬手压上于里昂热的兜帽，压得柔软的布料低低盖过他的护目镜，用上力后女孩发觉于里昂热全无阻止的意思——尽管平常于里昂热对阿莉塞的玩闹都不予妨碍，有时候还会一本正经地配合一下制造出连麻烦制造者阿莉塞本人也意想不到的喜剧效果，但眼下，于里昂热的安静别有意味。

身处童真年代最受不了亲近之人不高兴的阿莉塞从于里昂热的背上滑下来，跑到他面前。

“跟桑克瑞德吵架了呀？”

“并不……”

“你每次都说，不是、没有、没关系……”阿莉塞鼓起脸，“可是你看起来——哇！”

她大声抗议着，却对于里昂热执意架着她咯吱窝举高十几公分的行为无可奈何。

“你就算这样做也堵不住我的嘴噢。”

“阿莉塞小姐，你相信还是不信……我此时是开心的。”

女孩的眼神写满了怀疑。

“只是——或许我不能马上回应这样的心情，在老师的决定仍不明确的时候。我无法自作主张离开这里。”

“桑克瑞德说了什么好玩的事吗？”

“乌尔达哈那边……似乎出现了新升之星。”

“不止这件事吧？”

“其他的，等阿莉塞小姐再长大一点，或许就能明白了。”

“我生气咯？你又把我当小孩子，以为我什么都不知道。”阿莉塞挥舞着手脚，像一只误入渔网的章鱼，“你早就想去那边了，每次桑克瑞德来通讯你都是这种样子。”

“请问是什么样子呢？”

“就……就是——爷爷告诉我最好吃的生姜饼干在艾欧泽亚，我吃不到，那样。”

“令人称奇的想法。”

“你这不是马上就有机会吃到了嘛？”

不知是不是自己眼花，阿莉塞总觉着于里昂热护目镜的颜色加深了一层，带上了一种神秘的暗黄。

上一秒还有些担心于里昂热被桑克瑞德欺负了的阿莉塞，仅用六岁的直觉判断，搞不好被欺负的是桑克瑞德。

“说、说真的，你想不想吃饼干？”

“嗯？”

于里昂热又陷入了某种思绪，在阿莉塞要求回到地面时才想起来他仍举着女孩。

“那边的饼干。”阿莉塞站稳后说。

“……”

“于里昂热，早就成年了吧？想去哪里不是可以自己决定吗？要是工作需要，又确实想去的话，告诉爷爷就好了吧？”

她伸出一根手指戳着于里昂热的膝盖。

“我不会挽留你的，也不会随随便便就寂寞。我有爷爷。”

——然而或许连老师都可能一起前往艾欧泽亚。于里昂热不忍心打破女孩唯一的期望，不自在地退后几步。

可是啊，于里昂热，你会因为甘于寂寞而选择永远等在这里。

精灵眨了眨眼——他仿佛听得见来自长大后的阿莉塞批评自己，形态肃穆，义正辞严。

“于里昂热？”

阿莉塞还是那个阿莉塞，一秒钟里什么事都没有发生。

“没事，我有点分心了。”

“所以你去还是不去啦，艾欧泽亚？”

【7】

十年后的某一天，阿莉塞在艾欧泽亚独自冒险时，恰巧遇到了从第一世界归来的敏菲利亚。

想着过来看看他们的敏菲利亚，似乎还留着身为“人类”的记忆，在看到阿莉塞后恢复了一些原有的笑容。

“我觉得不肯迈出第一步的总是桑克瑞德。”

“于里昂热那样也很让人头痛啊。”

阿莉塞愤愤地拨弄着篝火，语气十二分不爽。

“就借着通讯珠互相看不到对方的表情，其实他在那时候脸上的颜色超丰富的。托着为大局着想的借口，也不打算给自己留点机会，看得人好着急啊。”

“是嘛。”

敏菲利亚的蓝眼睛具现化了母水晶的仁爱。

“可于里昂热先生就是这样的人。”

“哦哟，说得好像你不给桑克瑞德着急一样。”

“嗯，桑克瑞德更擅长躲避，要抓住他可不容易……你瞧，于里昂热先生至少在适当的时候会说出真心话。”

“总而言之是两个大傻瓜，还要我们操心。”

阿莉塞丢开木棍，拍拍裤子站起身。口气上抱怨着两个年长的男人，实际还是安然地放下了眉间凌厉的气势。

“幸好现在，都还好好的。”

【8】

“桑克瑞德。”

青年被这嗓音惊得浑身一紧，从桃色四溢的氛围中拔出身来。对方的身影映入眼帘的时候他习惯性地平视过去，却只能看到一对宽阔的肩膀。

“于里昂热？”

他的舌头打了个结。精灵什么时候到的艾欧泽亚？

“我在这里。”

“你来了——不是，不对。你怎么……长得这么高了！”

END.


End file.
